


heiβe

by renarxher



Series: no longer human [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Psychological Trauma, apa ini, astaga
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renarxher/pseuds/renarxher
Summary: Lalu ungu, merah, dan hitam menyatu--





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tokyo Ghoul (c) Ishida Sui
> 
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dari menulis fic ini.

_Ungu_

_semua yang aku ingat berbalut warna ungu_

_Rambut, pakaian, sepatu_

_Semuanya ungu_

_  
_

_Merah_

_Yang mengusir unguku pergi jauh_

_Sewarna dengan kelopak mawarku_

_Merah merah_

_Serupa dengan gaun yang ia kenakan ketika menjemputku_

_Merah merah_

_Senada dengan cairan yang keluar dari seluruh pori pori tubuhku_

_  
_

_Lalu semuanya menjadi hitam_

_Pandanganku menggelap_

_Dunia seluruhnya tertelan_

_Aku butuh cahaya_

_Aku butuh bulan_

_Yang bersembunyi malu dibalik gunung_

_  
_

_Selamatkan aku_

_Aku ingin kuat_

_Tapi dia bukan Tuhanku_

_Aku tidak ingin makan apel Taman Eden_

_Tapi dia memaksaku_

_Aku ingin melindungi tuanku_

_Tapi aku. . ._

_  
_

_Wahai tanpa nama_

_Kehadiranmu palsu_

_  
_

_Kuat kuat_

_Bunuh bunuh bunuh_

_Mereka mati_

_Tapi tanpa nama mengelak dan mengamuk_

_Di atap gedung_

_Menerjunkan tuanku_

_  
_

_Nama_

_Bukankah aku juga tanpa nama?_

_  
_

_Aku memintanya menyebut namaku_

_Nama kecilku_

_Dan aku mengatakan_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_  
_

_Egois_

_  
_

_Lalu ungu, merah, dan hitam menyatu_


End file.
